


Reckless

by ywts2333



Series: Bloody Stars [2]
Category: Cyberpunk 2077 (Video Game)
Genre: Drama, Fix-It, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Romance, Spoilers
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-02
Updated: 2021-03-02
Packaged: 2021-03-15 04:07:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29802684
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ywts2333/pseuds/ywts2333
Summary: 克里知道，夜之城有大事发生了。不管发生了什么，当看到他的男朋友被射成筛子在街上跌跌撞撞，急需一个义体医生时，他敢肯定这事和V脱不了关系。
Relationships: Kerry Eurodyne/V
Series: Bloody Stars [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2190624
Kudos: 1





	Reckless

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Reckless](https://archiveofourown.org/works/28629792) by [cryptid_jack](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cryptid_jack/pseuds/cryptid_jack). 



> 是K/V短打《Sleepless》的后续，所以看这篇前先去读它！我想写一个系列，这篇会有多个（译注：六个）章节。  
> 喜欢请留言，我喜欢看你们的评论！
> 
> 译注：手机上tag怎么打啊QWQ，只能用系统里有的orz。

克里有种感觉，有什么大事在夜之城发生了。只要在这座城里待得足够久，就能感受到它的情绪。

夜之城的晨光熹微和日薄西山，克里都经历过。而现在，随着暮色吞没这个混乱的大城市，它觉得随时自己都会分崩离析。街上弥漫的狂躁已经到了临界，这让坐在车后座的摇滚巨星有点烦，他和刚烈的女孩子们被关在MSM的录音棚里将近12个小时，还被堵在回家的路上。她们都是好孩子，但不管她们笨拙地暗示多少次，他都绝对不会把她们带到家里去录音。不，他最近只想一个人待在别墅里，谢谢配合。

好吧，还是有一个人收到了他的邀请，可以在他家自由进出……那个在将近24小时前打了通电话，之后就连短信都没有回过的人。克里通常不是那种会对没收到回复感到困扰的人，但V的那通电话让人感到陌生，他仍在后悔当时没有追问更多细节。

他们只认识了几个星期，操，他被那个恶土的沙暴般的流浪者迷得神魂颠倒；男人体内自然、原始的力量撼动了这个摇滚巨星的生活，把他从吞噬一切的荒漠中唤醒，而他自己甚至没有意识到。

克里打算顺其自然，实际上有点担心把他吓跑，所以打算就这一次，谨慎一点。他知道V有很多事情要做（即便不太能理解那些疯狂、令人难以置信的细节），但是V从来不会不接电话，也总是秒回短信……

直到这次。

现在这座城市的脉动充斥着恐惧与狂乱，自强尼那次后还没——

克里的心脏在胸膛里漏跳了一拍，他在座位里蜷缩起来，胳膊支着膝盖，把脸埋在手里，用力深呼吸。真他妈蠢。可能只是某些大帮派在路上瞎搞，或者是可悲的军用科技又一次装腔作势，试图恐吓荒坂。这次和上次不一样，不管强尼是不是在V的脑袋里，V都不会拿着核武器胡闹。他很聪明，也很优秀，不像强尼，愤怒和憎恨在血管里沸腾，压抑的情绪在音乐中得不到释放，让他失去理智，最终爆发成一万两千人的死亡和市中心巨大的弹坑。

V像钉子一样顽强，却依然善良，甚至算得上体贴。是那种能说服你不再拿枪指着三个倒霉孩子而不是怂恿你上的家伙；是那种鼓励你往前再走一步，从根本解决问题的家伙。

克里焦虑的抖腿，在座位上直起身子，把头转向敞开的天窗，强迫自己呼吸一口并不新鲜的城市空气。这并没有让他冷静；唯一的作用是把空气里紧张的气氛传染给他，让他觉得更糟。  
男人烦躁的前倾，用指关节敲了敲他和司机之间的玻璃。司机是刚雇的。等玻璃降下去，他生硬地问：“到底怎么回事？”

司机是个二十几岁的年轻人，不安地从后视镜看了一眼克里。这位摇滚巨星觉得这种不安并不是因为见到名人。“我，呃——无线电里说荒坂塔出事了……”

司机被克里这种似盯非盯的眼神吓得汗流不止。事实上，乐手只是在街上汹涌的人潮中瞥见了一张熟悉的面孔。

克里猛地坐回座位，然后从天窗爬上去，当他扫视紧张而匆忙的人群时，他的心在胸腔里狂跳不已。人们步行、骑车或者开车逃离市中心，一千零一段谈话在他周围像野火一样蔓延，他们害怕还会有一次爆炸，近乎疯狂地给亲朋好友打电话。

他刚还看见他，应该还没被人潮吞没吧？

无论有多焦急，他也只能在陌生的脸中间努力辨认熟悉的轮廓，克里刚开始思考，就看见V努力推开人群，然后被人潮逼得连连后退，被粗暴的掼到墙上，在墙上靠了一会，摇晃着试图继续前进，最终还是从墙上滑下。他消失在视野里，只留下一抹深红。

“V！”克里大喊，无论雇佣兵是否能隔着人群听到他的呼喊，他都没有得到回应。在乐手反应过来之前，他已经翻过天窗落在地上。当靴子触碰到凹凸不平的地面时，克里踉跄了一下，但是很快调整好了平衡，向最后看到V的地方狂奔。白色的墙上盛开着血色的玫瑰，指引他穿过拥挤的马路。他无视司机的叫喊，执着于他的目的地。最终他穿过马路，来到人行道上，从人群中挤过去。“动啊，操！”他狂躁地喊，用肩粗暴地撞出一条路。

在那里，墙根的位置，被惊恐的路人忽略（或无暇顾及）的男人在他们的脚边流血。V瘫着，艰难地喘息，身形惨淡，抓着生命线般紧紧攥着强尼的手枪。

不论在哪克里都能认出那把破枪，它贴着他脸挥舞的次数绝对比他记得的要多，以至于对它的轮廓熟悉到有些亲切，但他现在没精力关心这个，专注于它的现主人。“V？嘿，V。说几句话，振作一点。”他绝望地说，蹲在雇佣兵身边隔开人群，一只手托着他的下巴，轻拍着他的脸，试图让他清醒过来。

幸运的是，在乐手打算动手扇他之前，V的眼睛在他的触碰下颤抖着睁开，勉强地吸了一口气。“就是这样。”克里松了口气，勉强露出一丝轻松的微笑，甚至没有意识到自己正握着V的手，然后把一只胳膊放在V的脖子后面，小心翼翼地把他拉到一个半坐的姿势。“保持呼吸，孩子。你会没事的，有我在。”

V 的眼珠转了一下，努力将焦距对准，然后哑着嗓子，把话从牙缝里挤出来：

“操，我这种人都能看见天使，今天肯定是我的幸运日。”

“没什么幸运的。”克里厉声说，心脏因疲惫而刺痛，V靠在他的臂弯里注视着他，“发生了什么？你中枪了？”他问，稍稍移了下怀里的雇佣兵，腾出一只手放在他的背上摸索伤口。V对他的触碰几乎没有反应。而克里掌心染上的深红让他的心脏痛苦地绞紧。他扫了一眼脚下的地面，看见了一滩迅速扩大的血迹，他自己的血液好像也随之凝固。“好吧，绝对中枪了。”克里咕哝着，扶着V靠在他已经滑下去过一次的墙上，脱掉了皮马甲，接着是他的白色背心。

“被砍了……”雇佣兵含混不清地补充，头几乎垂到胸前。乐手迅速穿上马甲，然后把背心卷起来，裹到V的背后，用力压住看起来最严重的伤口。“接着又中枪了……”他继续说着，脸色越来越苍白，克里把他往前挪，换了个方便施力的角度。

克里的手颤抖着，问：“天啊，V，你又把自己扯进什么里了？”他抬起头环顾四周，寻找解决的办法，恶心和恐惧却让他的大脑像团浆糊。就算他把V带到他租的车里，按现在的交通状况，也不过是让他的男朋友换个地方流血罢了。他们身边的人群已经开始减少，给他们留出了一个宽阔的空间，乐手知道最好还是不要指望会有人伸出援手。他可以叫一辆救护车，把V搬过街道……

“操他妈的荒坂和他们的傻逼武器。”V小声BB，克里猛地转过头去，看着半靠着他的人。雇佣兵睁开眼睛，努力抬起头看着他，发出了令人担忧的含糊笑声，“但是我赢了，宝贝。我赢了，找到了神舆，还有奥特，她——”

男人剧烈地咳嗽，连骨头都发出响声，他勉强用一只满是鲜血的手捂着嘴，叹了口气，无力地向后倒去，让克里不得不用力抓住他。“你到底在说什么，孩子？”

“强尼。强尼走了，Ker，”V放下手枪，虚弱地伸手抓住乐手的衣领，纠结了一会说辞，最终只说出了一句“抱歉”。

“为你被一群荒坂的傻逼揍了一顿？你他妈最好是，你个傻逼。”他的语气因为担忧变得尖锐。他还不能失去他，至少不是像这样，在他们找到机会一起做点什么之前，他就在肮脏的人行道上血流不止……

V摇了摇头，已经没有力气支撑自己。“不是，是强尼。我知道你——”

“不管你我第一次见面时发生了什么，强尼都已经死了50年了,V。”克里说着，伸手擦掉雇佣兵嘴边的血迹。“你才是我现在要关心的。我得马上带你去找义体医生。如果你真的惹毛了荒坂，那就不能去医院了。”

V沉默着闭上了眼睛，有那么一小会儿，克里惊慌失措地以为他死了，但随后那个人又开口了。“维克多。”

“在哪？”

一阵微弱颤抖的呼吸，“沃森区。”

克里觉得他们离得有点远，但是他自己的义体医生也并没有更近，V的情况刻不容缓。乐手用力晃了晃怀里逐渐衰弱的人，问：“有谁能载你一程吗？我的车被堵住了，这种状况也叫不到出租车……”

V的嘴里发出细微的声音，他皱着眉头努力思索，过了一会儿就舒展开了。他又睁开了眼睛，克里看到他的义眼闪烁着橙色的光。“我——我给小德打电话。应该不远，整天小狗似的跟着我……”

克里完全听不懂这个雇佣兵在讲什么，但他还是控制住发问的冲动，好给V节省点精力，让他在找到义体医生前多撑一会。

过了一会儿，V在他怀里动了一下，沿着路指了指，“离我们两个街区。”

终于有行动计划了，克里振作起来，把强尼的马洛里安别进腰带，然后点了点头。“好，我们把你弄到沃森，出发。”

他们费了好大劲儿才站起来，V的手搭着乐手的肩膀，几乎是挂在他身上，一瘸一拐地穿过人行道。后者冲着人群骂骂咧咧，让他们得以迅速的穿过人潮。

当一个惊恐的男人在克里的嘴炮下被吓得径直跳到一根电线杆上时，V发出一阵微弱的笑声，乐手斜着给他甩了一个眼刀。雇佣兵接住眼刀，歪着脸露出了微笑，哑着嗓子说：“你真他妈棒呆了，我以前和你说过吗？”

“没，这真的很尴尬。”

V的微笑愈发灿烂，将头低向一边，刚好让他的太阳穴碰到克里的，他的大部分精力都用来把一只脚放到另一只脚前面。“之后再提醒我，等我不是快要死了的时候再和你说一次。”

这位乐手的眼睛直视前方，突然觉得如果他要是现在看向自己的男朋友，他会哭出来或者做出别的什么蠢事。V会没事的，绝对他妈的没事；没必要为了这个哭，尤其是手头还有事要做的时候——

比如抓住那个孩子。他突然感到V的全部重量都压在了他身上。

“操！V，坚持一下，我们就快到了。”克里边说边试图抓住他，和他纠缠在一起，一只手滑到他夹克背后的血迹上。就在几码远的地方，一辆汽车鸣了声喇叭，乐手眯起了眼睛，心中升起一丝希望，“是我们的车？”

V尽了他最大的努力挺直身体看向那个方向，然后点了点头，脸上明显露出了宽慰的表情。“是，那是小德。”

两个男人一路踉跄走到车边，克里皱起了眉头，他发现车上没有司机，还认出了上面的涂漆。“一辆德拉曼？”当V用空着的那只手拉开车后门时，他困惑地问，“我以为它们一个星期前就停运了。

我今天想雇一辆，你妈的他们甚至不接我的电话！”

“说来话长。”V说，虚弱地跌坐到后座上，挣扎着给克里挪出位置，后者迅速跟上，关上了门。

“你好，V。你似乎正在失血，需要我带你去看义体医生吗?”一个声音响起，这个声音听起来很像克里熟悉的德拉曼，但是更年轻，更……像个人。

“是，沃森区的维克多·维克托。”雇佣兵摸索了一会儿安全带，然后放弃了，侧身倒在克里身上。

乐手对“小德”充满疑问，但当车迅速掉头驶离路边，准备绕开交通堵塞时，他决定暂时把这些问题搁在一边。克里通常不是那种会把精力放在安全问题上的人，但鉴于车开得如此之快，而V的情况已经很糟了，他还是弯下身子，设法把另一个人的安全带拉进卡扣里，这样他至少有一部分是安全的，顺手也拉上了自己的。他看到V闭着眼睛，整个人瘫在后座上。“保持清醒。”他说。克里抬起一只胳膊搂住V宽阔的肩膀，用力拽了他的耳朵，疼得他发出嘶声，缩了一下。“保持清醒。”乐手咆哮道，另一个人歪着头看着他。克里语气缓和下来，补充说：“你甚至还没带我去坐那个傻逼过山车，你说过的。”

这话很蠢，但它让V笑了，那这就蠢的很值。“是，”雇佣兵低声说，他把头靠在克里的肩膀上，“好吧，我还欠你一次在死亡陷阱的约会。”

“当然。”

路程只花了大约十分钟(“小德”是一个很烂的司机，克里想给他差评) ，但是感觉上已经过了很久。乐手试图和V保持交流，但随着时间一分一秒过去，连贯的回应越来越少，最终克里安静地坐在那里，再次焦虑地抖腿，紧搂着身边的人，用那件被完全浸透的背心持续按压着他裂开的伤口。

伴随着尖锐的刹车声，车停在了巷子里，克里非常肯定这里不能停车，但是懒得关心停车问题，看向窗外。小德告诉他：“嗯，你要找的地方是米斯蒂的通灵屋。里面的那位年轻女士可以帮你找到V的义体医生。”

他意识到自己只能听从AI的引导，说：“好的，谢谢。”他解开自己和V的安全带，打开门走了出去。

“哦，这是我的荣幸。请代我向V致以最真诚的祝愿，祝他早日康复。”

“当然。”克里回答道，想到要把V搬出去就心烦意乱。V的呼吸很微弱，他知道这孩子没法一个人出来，所以他把手伸进去，将他拉到门边，他因用力发出咕哝，设法让他站起来，然后用脚把门踢上。“操。”他被V的体重压得轻声抱怨，仓促地朝店门口移动，“你他妈平时都吃的啥，孩子？铅吗？”V明明比他还矮几英寸，却像有一吨重，这显然归功于他强壮的体格和他身上乱七八糟的义体。

幸运的是门已经开着，所以克里直接跌跌撞撞地进去，吓坏了柜台后面的年轻女人。“维克多·维克托在哪？需要个义体医生。”乐手气喘吁吁地说，他在入口不远处找了把椅子，尽可能小心地把V放上去。

这个姑娘身材娇小，有着深色妆容和金色短发，在他失魂落魄地冲进去时，她看起来随时准备逃离这个地方，但他开口之后，她停住了，认出了他怀里的男人，用手捂住了嘴。“V!”她惊叫道，惊恐地跑到他身边。她没有多做停留，几乎立刻折回店铺后门，说: “我去叫老维!”然后就离开了。

好吧，克里不得不佩服她在危机中还能保持冷静，比他做得好。

乐手刚打算伸手去按压V腹部最严重的伤口，门就打开了，出现一个高大宽肩的男人，太阳镜都遮不住他散发出的关切。

“孩子，你现在又惹了什么麻烦。”维克多(克里猜测他是)喃喃自语，他迈着大步走近他们，蹲在他对面，而那个年轻女人则担忧地跟在后面。

“我想他去干翻荒坂了。”克里严肃地说，双手紧紧地按住V的伤口，用下巴指了指V，说道：“他背上的伤比这个还严重。他之前还能说话，已经安静了几分钟了。”他竭力克制自己的恐惧，集中精力做他能做的事情。

维克多轻声骂了几句，起身把V从椅子上抬起来，克里只能点头表示同意。“你抬他的腿。”义体医生指示，乐手跳起来帮忙，而年轻女人匆匆忙忙地去开门。两个人一起设法把雇佣兵搬到巷子里，走下几级台阶，穿过一扇门，进入一间干净、维护良好的诊所，这是克里在门口没有料到的。

他帮助医生把V搬到那张年轻女人推出来的手术台上，他们没有用旁边使用频率显然更高的躺椅。两人很快开始工作，而他发现自己被温柔却坚定地排除在外。从他们的动作明显可以看出他们以前都是这么做的，义体医生几乎没对他的助手说话，她就能递出他需要的东西，开始是用剪刀把V和他破烂不堪的衬衫和夹克分开。过了几分钟，连她也后退一步，双手在面前不断握紧又松开，而维克多继续他的工作。

维克多的手术灯照着失去生机的，令人恐慌的V，她和克里都在手术灯光圈的边缘徘徊了很久，直到那个女人轻柔地把手放在他的胳膊上，这让他退缩了一下。他眼里只有手术台上的恐怖场景，以至于忘记了自己并不孤单。他们对视了一眼，克里看到她蓝色的眼睛倒映着他的惊恐，而在恐惧的刺激下，他说：“我想帮忙。”

她把目光转向维克多，然后又转回他，黑色的嘴角挤出一丝忧伤的微笑。“他一个人更快,”她平静地解释，伸出双手握住克里的手，把他带到门口。她在台阶上示意他和她一起坐下。“如果他需要帮忙，会叫我们的。”她补充说，“我们可以在这里等他。”

克里犹豫了一下，他不想在那干坐着，可就算义体医生真的需要他的帮助，他除了出点力气也做不了什么。

乐手沮丧地叹了口气，坐在女人旁边的台阶上，和她一起等待。


End file.
